


Against all logic

by NonaeMex



Series: Lucius/Sirius [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Lucius Malfoy, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black ha un segreto che nessuno conosce...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against all logic

_ Against all logic _

__

__

Non riesce a credere a quanto sta rischiando, Sirius.  
Appena tre settimane fa Hogwarts é stata teatro silenzioso ed ignaro della sua fuga spettacolare a cavallo dell’Ippogrifo Fierobecco…due condannati a morte si sono librati alti nel cielo, contro il sole del tramonto.  
Ha avuto due fughe alquanto spettacolari in quel breve lasso di tempo. La prima volta é sfuggito ad Azkaban…ha trovato Harry alla fine, ed é riuscito a spiegargli chi fosse.  
La seconda volta é sfuggito al Ministero, deciso a condannarlo al Bacio dei Dissennatori.  
Tuttavia non é soddisfatto, Sirius e c’è dell’amaro della sua gola, nonostante la gioia selvaggia di aver riconquistato la libertà, ed essere finalmente entrato nella vita del figlio di James e Lily.  
Peter Minus alla fine é riuscito a fuggire, e da quel punto di vista tutto é stato vano.  
Peter Minus ha ingannano tutti per tredici lunghi anni e lui, Sirius é ancora considerato il suo assassino.  
Non é un uomo libero, lo cercano ancora, ma lui ha giurato a se’ stesso che proteggerà il figlio di James e Lily, Harry… che sarà il suo padrino a tutti gli effetti, costi quel che costi.  
Con questa consapevolezza, il rischio che sta correndo é ancora più terribile ai suoi occhi.  
  
Questo pensiero accende due fiaccole gemelle nel suo petto, l’una fatta di pura esaltazione, l’altra di un feroce senso di colpa.  
  
_Che cosa stai facendo, Sirius. Potrebbe chiamare le guardie in qualsiasi minuto. Bel modo di ripagare gli sforzi di tutti!_  
  
  
“Ma che hai tu, in corpo?”  
  
Mormora sul volto pallido ed appuntito di suo cugino Lucius, al momento riverso sotto la sua stretta, una sua mano serrata intorno al collo.  
Lucius ha le guance pallide chiazzate di rosso, le labbra sottili schiuse, le sue palpebre fremono mentre oscilla sotto le sue spinte brutali, raggrumando il copriletto.  
  
Sono in una squallida pensione al limitare dell’ultimo villaggio Babbano che Sirius ha attraversato.  
Quella mattina il sangue nelle vene di Sirius si è letteralmente tramutato in ghiaccio.  
Suo cugino lo ha raggiunto via gufo…poche parole scritte frettolosamente.  
Un ‘ ti prego’ vergato senza troppe spiegazioni.  
  
Sirius non é mai riuscito a capire cosa abbia in corpo, mai: 

per lui, Lucius é un enigma senza soluzione, un rompicapo. Agisce come un folle.

  
Durante i freddi, lunghi anni della sua prigionia quell’uomo gli faceva visita, soprattutto per schernirlo.

  
Sirius glielo aveva detto, che sarebbe riuscito a fuggire, ed ha tenuto fede al suo giuramento.

  
Lui, Lucius accetta di farsi cancellare la memoria dopo i loro incontri, questo é già il secondo a dire il vero.

  
La luce filtra dalla finestra dalle imposte di legno in lame oblique, cade su quel letto dalle lenzuola sfatte.  
Sirius é tra le sue ginocchia sollevate, Lucius gli si é aggrappato alle reni con tutta la forza che ha, i suoi piedi nudi gli pesano tiepidi contro la carne nuda, il braccio destro di Sirius attraversa il suo petto pallido e semi nudo. Lucius vuole che lui gli stringa appena le dita intorno al collo, a ulteriore riprova, per Sirius che deve essere proprio pazzo.  
  
Non lo denuncerà mai, suo cugino, non svelerà mai i suoi nascondigli… e non tanto per l’incantesimo di memoria in se’.  
Sirius non sa cosa gliene dia la certezza, gli occhi di ghiaccio di quella serpe non offrono certo conferme in merito, anzi continuano a sbeffeggiarlo.  
Ma lui non lo ricatta, mai…non lo minaccia e chiede che gli sia cancellata la memoria.  
Lucius gli si aggrappa forte alle spalle in quel momento, Sirius vede il suo lungo collo flettersi, i suoi capelli chiarissimi gli solleticano la guancia, con la mano libera si puntella su quel letto disastrato, adesso piomba contro di lui quasi con violenza e la sua coscienza si svuota beatamente di tutto: una grande onda bollente la sommerge, per un attimo lucidamente pensa che é troppo, che gli sta facendo male, ma Lucius spalanca mollemente le labbra dure, e lui deve premergli prontamente una mano contro il volto, mentre lo sente finalmente rilassarsi, arrendersi, venire con una specie di urlo.  
  
Sirius solleva le dita solo quando lo sente rilassare ogni muscolo. Poi rotola di lato, accanto al suo corpo ancora riverso. Sembra spezzato da qualcosa, tramortito.  
Il suo respiro si va calmando poco a poco. Ha piccoli lividi rosa lungo il collo e le clavicole.  
Per un secondo rimane con gli occhi chiusi, poi si volta rapidamente verso di lui.  
Il suo sguardo sbiadito lo trafigge per un secondo…Sirius si alza, ricomponendosi.  
Fuori é quasi sera, ormai.  
L’altro, pallido, esausto rimane riverso tra le lenzuola. Il suo mantello é rimasto dove l’hanno buttato, a ridosso dei cuscini sconvolti.  
  
Sirius lo guarda assopirsi appena. Resta in ascolto. Nel muro della stanza, da qualche parte giunge il rumore di una zuffa di topi…brevi squittii, raspare convulso, poi il silenzio. Sirius sa che si tratta solo di topi, ovviamente.  
  
Mentre suo cugino si assopisce superficialmente Sirius Black estrae una corta pipa, regalo benedetto di Mundungus, e si muove a ritroso verso la specchiera tutta rovinata di quella piccola, squallida stanzetta per festeggiare con qualche tiro di tabacco la fine di lunghi anni di astinenza.  
Il suo sguardo vaga sul lungo corpo diafano di suo cugino, poi scivola fino specchio graffiato  
cui da le spalle.  
Quello gli rimanda l’immagine di un uomo alto, largo di spalle, con occhi e capelli nerissimi. I suoi capelli non sono più un groviglio sporco ed annodato, ma gli arrivano alle spalle e sono puliti, adesso.  
Le ombre scure sotto i suoi occhi ormai non hanno più una sfumatura violacea e non ci sono solchi di dolore lungo le guance…il suo volto non é proprio florido come un tempo, ma accettabile diciamo, nonostante l’ombra della barba che non é riuscito a farsi.  
Che cosa diavolo stai facendo?  
Lampeggiano nel vuoto quella muta domanda che lo colpisce come una lama, i suoi occhi scuri e vividissimi…ma in quel momento Sirius si sente sfiorare piano un fianco, e si volta.  
Le sue riflessioni devono aver preso svariati minuti, durante i quali la luce della stanza é cambiata.  
La sua pipa si é spenta da sola tra le dita.  
Lucius é in piedi, di fronte a lui, e quei suoi occhi pallidi scorrono sulla sua figura, gli si inchiodano al volto con l’accenno di un sorriso freddo.  
Sirius appoggia la pipa sul piano della specchiera e lo afferra per i fianchi con tutte e due le mani.  
Lo sospinge imperioso contro le lenzuola, é quasi alto quanto lui, ora può vedere il profilo del suo naso affilato, la curva chiara delle spalle nude, lo sospinge di nuovo contro le lenzuola, questa volta Lucius gli offre la pallida schiena.  
Sirius emette uno sbuffo, puntellandosi con le ginocchia contro la coperta.  
“Ti farai scoppiare il cuore o la prostata, uno di questi giorni…”  
commenta, ma Lucius non gli risponde, si limita a sogguardarlo da sopra la spalla con un largo sorriso lascivo.  
_Chissà cosa ne direbbero i suoi compagni… il suo capo…Merlino benedetto, alle volte mi chiedo se non sia tutto un sogno_ …ma non é un sogno.  
Sirius sente il proprio corpo rispondere a quella situazione quasi suo malgrado, la pelle tiepida e chiara dell’altro lo sfiora,gli aderisce addosso…e lui dopo tutto é appena uscito da mesi, anni di forzata solitudine ed astinenza.  
Questa volta guida cautamente la sua eccitazione alla meta, piano, mentre il sole finisce definitivamente inghiottito dalle tenebre là fuori.  
Per qualche ragione gli ultimi raggi di luce morente traggono luccichii delicati dalla lunga schiena pallida e fremente intenta a dondolarsi piano sotto i suoi occhi. Sirius allunga una mano, la affonda nei suoi capelli, non stringe troppo, non tira, ma nemmeno indugia: sa che altrimenti non gli piace.  
Lo specchio colmo di ombre ritrae il lungo collo dell’altro, sollevato dalla sua azione, il suo volto lavato dall’estasi.  
  
“Che cosa dice il tuo capo del tuo passatempo, Lucius?”  
Gli sfugge all’improvviso dalle labbra, senza potersi trattenere.  
“Black…”  
soffia la voce soffocata dell’altro, sibilando nella stanza ormai buia- “Stai zitto e scopami.”  
Se mai Sirius Black ha preso ordini da un Mangiamorte, lo si può dire solo riguardo quella volta.  
Sirius lo asseconda senza più parlare, prono su di lui, le reni di Lucius adesso si contraggono dolcemente sotto il suo peso.  
_Ma che cos’ha in corpo, che cos’ha._  
Mistero assoluto questo, per Sirius…e neanche gli importa tanto di svelarlo, a dirla tutta.  
Sa che é così, e basta.  
Il suo amico Remus sverrebbe se solo sapesse con chi si trova in questo preciso momento, Silente gli urlerebbe probabilmente contro, lui che non urla mai…ma loro non conoscono Lucius come lo conosce lui.  
Sirius sa che scivola via dal suo castello, certe notti… e cerca quel che lui gli sta dando ora, nell’anonimato.  
Uomini e donne, una lunga schiera di amanti, Babbani, Mezzosangue, Maghi… per lui non fa differenza, poi nel loro mondo non fa che disprezzare apertamente certi ‘miscugli promiscui’.  
“Ipocrita porco depravato…due volte almeno, altrimenti non ti basta, vero?”  
Sirius ridacchia, glielo sussurra piano in un orecchio, mentre lo tiene delicatamente per la vita, goccioline di sudore ad imperlagli la fronte.  
Lui emette una risata simile ad un ringhio, ed inarca le spalle dalla pelle diafana.  
Una cosa però deve ammettere, Sirius a conti fatti, mentre quel profilo tutt’altro che delicato ed efebico cattura il suo sguardo.  
Ha il suo fascino, quel bastardo di suo cugino, innegabilmente.


End file.
